The present disclosure generally relates to a module for a laboratory sample distribution system, to a laboratory sample distribution system comprising such a module, and to a laboratory automation system comprising such a laboratory sample distribution system.
Known laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to distribute or to transport samples contained in sample containers between different laboratory stations. Such a laboratory sample distribution system provides for a high throughput and for reliable operation.
It has been found that such a laboratory sample distribution system can be assembled out of a plurality of modules, wherein the modules can be put together in order to arrive at a desired shape and size of a transport plane of the resulting laboratory sample distribution system.
However, this is a need for a module for a laboratory sample distribution system with improved magnetic coupling between such modules, for a laboratory sample distribution system comprising such modules, and for a laboratory automation system comprising such a laboratory sample distribution system.